


Inhale. Exhale.

by yallarewildqqmore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: "ah arthur is being dramatic again", M/M, Smoking, but not really, its just like a little, kinda dramatic angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallarewildqqmore/pseuds/yallarewildqqmore
Summary: It's 2 am, and Arthur's on the balcony smoking.





	Inhale. Exhale.

**Author's Note:**

> i was sleepy but wrote this real quick b.c i wanted to

The smell of smoke at 2 AM woke Alfred up. To no surprise, Arthur was on the balcony again, cigarette in hand. 

It was cold. Yet outside, Arthur was in a loose t-shirt and shorts, overlooking the city. His flowy clothing swayed with the slight wind, and he leaned against the railings, most likely freezing to the touch.

He looked as the lights of buildings were off, the roads, quiet and empty. Only the streetlights, occasional cars, and the moon gave of brightness. 

Inhale. 

Exhale. A gray cloud of lung killing substance. 

“Arthur…”

No response. Could he hear? Was he in his own world again?

“Why are you smoking…?”

Inhale.

Exhale. More gray smoke. 

Alfred slipped out of the bed, gently setting the bedsheet to the side. He grabbed his glasses and adjusted his eyes to the dim and hazy moonlight. 

As he shuffled out into the open, exposed air, goosebumps appeared on his skin. Instinctively, he brought his arms to his sides to protect from the cold. 

Arthur had goosebumps too. 

But like most of his other problems, he ignored it and pushed it away. 

“Arthur it's cold…”

Inhale. 

Exhale. 

“It’s warm in bed with me… You don’t have to smoke. It’s dangerous.” 

Inhale. 

Exhale.

“Arthur…”

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur from behind, kissing him gently on the neck.

Arthur hesitated before dropping his cigarette and stomping on it with his foot. 

Without a word, he turned around and kissed Alfred passionately, hands coming up to cup his cheeks, eyes fluttered shut. His lips tasted of tobacco. 

Alfred was far too tired, however. His head dropped onto Arthur’s shoulder, and Arthur’s hands fell away from his face. 

The breeze brought him back to reality, and he remembered he had to bring them inside. His hand caressed Arthur’s face, and Arthur leaned into it, closed eyes, comforted by the warmth.

“C’mon Arthur, let’s go inside.” 

He slowly blinked his eyes open to look at Alfred. He didn’t realize how dark it actually was at the moment. 

Especially when Alfred held light in his smile and the sun in his heart. 

“Okay.”

That night, Alfred fell asleep to Arthur’s soft breaths.

Inhale.

Exhale.

**Author's Note:**

> srry thanks for reading lol  
> my fics have been so sad lately  
> sorry
> 
> but anyways ily  
> godspeed


End file.
